Trick or Treat
by Holly version 2.0
Summary: Quick fic with Detective Olivia Benson and A.D.A Casey Novak on Halloween night!  A bit late, but Halloween is always fun! Complete!


**Author's****Note:** Here is a simple late Halloween fic with my two favorite SVU ladies! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimers:**I do not own the beautiful Det. Olivia Benson or the gorgeous A.D.A Casey Novak.

It was Halloween night and Olivia Benson was stuck at her desk, hunched over, typing up several DD5's. The sounds from the street could be heard: kids running by, laughing and screaming, horns honking, eerie sounds from zombies, werewolves, and ghouls, exclusively provided by Party City, and of course police sirens.

Olivia sat up straight, stretching out her crooked spine accompanied with a yawn. With a sigh, she slumped over and those caramel eyes scanned the near empty squad room. Elliot had left early in order to spend the holiday with his family. He had promised he would take the kids trick-or-treating in the wealthy neighborhoods; they had the best candy. She smirked to herself in thought before getting up and walking to the coffee maker.

"The only scary thing here is this stale coffee...," she said to herself as she brewed a new pot.

Waiting for it to brew, she leaned against a nearby table, wondering where Munch and Finn had been sent. She wished Cragen had put her on the case just so she could get out and enjoy the decorations. As she scanned the squad room, she couldn't help but notice her area was void of any living creature other than herself. The occasional police officer would walk down the hall, completely oblivious of Olivia and her paperwork. The detective wasn't sure if she enjoyed the solitude; not on Halloween night at least.

Pouring herself a cup of cheap coffee, Olivia headed back to her desk, rolling her shoulders and preparing for a few more hours stuck at her desk. Just as her body reached her seat, the lights flickered as if a lightening storm was going on. Raising a brow in wonderment, she looked up to the lights, thinking how strange that was.

"Weird," the detective whispered, slowly taking her seat.

As she was about to continue to type, the lights flickered a few more times before going completely out. Olivia blinked a couple times, waiting for the them to come back on and illuminate the office.

"What the hell...," she said under her breath. She turned her head to the sound of a man yelling from down the hall.

"I'm going to check the outlet! Lights should be back up in a minute!"

Shrugging, Olivia sat there in the dark, the only light coming from the dim street lights outside, seeping through the cheap blinds. _Fantastic_, she sighed. She figured she could close her eyes and get a few moments of relaxation until the lights were back on.

With her eyes closed, she couldn't help but focus on the howling coming from down the street and the undead groans and moans from a few blocks up. They were pretty convincing she thought, giving the companies who made the sounds some credit. A smirk crossed her face for a moment, remembering the monsters and creatures she feared as a child. Olivia Benson was never a fan of zombies and she felt it was a legit fear. With all those movies, it became a more and more possible idea.

A loud bang caused Olivia's eyes to snap open and her body to jump from her chair. _"__What__the__fuck__was__that?__"_ She thought to herself, looking past her desk and to the dark hallway where the noise emitted from.

"Anyone there?" No response was given.

There was a shuffle and an inhumane noise.

"Who's there?" She called out a bit louder; stepping away from her desk, hand upon her gun.

Taking precaution with each step, she asked once more who was there and received no answer. She wasn't sure if it was because it was the combination of the dark precinct and the fact is was Halloween night that was causing the hair on her neck to stand on end or if there was a legit reason to fear the noise.

Little did the detective know that around the corner was A.D.A Casey Novak. The attorney had entered the precinct just as the lights went out and cursed the faulty lighting. As she made her way to the SVU unit, she stumbled over a few boxes that had been left there by some careless moron, one slamming against the tile floor. The boxes caused her to topple over and land upon mounds of papers, a moan of pain escaping her mouth. How embarrassing; luckily it was dark and no one had been around to see her.

Hearing Olivia call out, she almost answered her but thought maybe she would have a little fun, considering it was Halloween night after all. Stumbling up, using the wall for help, Casey removed her heels and tip-toed towards the office where Olivia would be.

A loud maniacal laughter from the street caused Olivia to jump and look behind her.

"Stupid Halloween sounds!"She muttered.

This left Casey with the prefect opportunity to sneak into the room without being noticed. Ducking behind Fin's desk, Casey listened for Olivia to walk towards her. Hoping the lights wouldn't come on, the A.D.A couldn't wait to scare the bejesus out of the detective. If the lights had come back on, Casey would have looked like a fool, crouched down, shoes in one hand and her purse in the other. Noticing Olivia was staying where she stood, Casey wrinkled her nose in thought before looking down to her heels.

_Hmmm_, she thought, before tossing it towards the entry way to make Olivia walk to it.

"Alright, who is there? Fin? Munch? It's not funny, anymore. Hell, it was never funny."

There was no response, causing the detective to feel her chest well up with anxiety. Trying to rationalize things as she slowly walked to the entry way, Olivia kept telling herself she was only feeling anxiety and fear because her imagination was getting the best of her. Popping her head out into the hallway, the detective squinted her eyes for a moment, trying to see in the dark. The hallway was by far more darker causing her to take a few steps back in apprehension.

Casey took the opportunity and tip-toed across the room and behind the detective who continued to look out into the hallway. The A.D.A came up directly behind her and grabbed the detective while she groaned, "Braaaaaains!"

Olivia Benson had never screamed louder in her life. The scream was so intense in caused Casey to instantly release the woman and cover her mouth, attempting not to burst out in hysterical laughter. The detective whipped around, hand over her heart, mouth opened in shock.

"Ohmygod! Casey! Jesus! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She fumed, giving the younger woman a good smack against her upper arm. Obviously she wasn't as amused as the lawyer.

"Owwwhahaha," she said, putting her hand against the spot where Olivia had hit her. "That hurt!" She exclaimed through an amused smile.

"That was NOT funny!"

"Oh, yes it was," a laugh followed. The attorney rubbed her arm, knowing it was so worth the pain. "I wish I could have seen your face better in this dark room. You were so scared. I got you good, Benson." Casey's laughter calmed down, noticing Olivia was still not amused. Hell, the detective was still catching her breath.

"I could have shot you, for Christ's sake," stated Olivia whose heartbeat finally fell to a normal beat. After a moment, the detective couldn't help but smile finally with a shake of her head.

"Alright, that was pretty good. What are you doing here anyways, Counselor?"

"I was going to see when you would be done with paperwork. I just finished up some closing arguments and figured you might want to go and get some dinner, considering Cragen left you here...all by your lonesome on All Hallow's Eve." Her eyes lit up and she smirked. Olivia wasn't sure if it was because the now blonde A.D.A loved Halloween or if it was the idea of going to dinner with the detective.

"I figured I would be here until I join the dead," Olivia joked, giving a nod to the street where the sounds of undead groans continued. "But, since you came by and decided to _trick_ me instead of treating me, I don't know if I can continue the paperwork."

The detective gave the attorney a small smile, wondering if it could be seen in the barely lit room. Speaking of, there was still no explanation to why the lights had gone off all of a sudden. "Well," started Casey as she turned around to find her other shoe she had thrown, "it is Halloween night and someone has to trick you." The A.D.A pawed around blindly around the filing cabinets till she found her heel. She slipped them back on and walked back to the detective. "But...someone also has to treat you." Casey smiled, taking Olivia's hand in hers, pulling the older woman close to her.

"You're going to have to do a lot of treating to make-up for that trick you pulled earlier."

"Oh, I plan on it." A wicked grin was given before Casey pressed her lips against Olivia's for a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, Happy Halloween."


End file.
